


Outcast

by afreezingnote



Series: Pocket Full of Poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing his grace has left Castiel feeling vulnerabe and purposeless. A poem. Post 8.23 with a slight glimmer of Dean/Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcast

Rain, rain down  
Like feathers  
Like a spreading flame  
You’re catching  
It’s driving me insane  
With nameless feelings

And each second  
I sigh, I die  
I can no longer fly  
No equation can explain this  
The space in me that I miss  
I am graceless

A little burnt around the edges  
Frayed and drunk on guilt,  
Intoxicatingly miring  
No more conspiring  
Of grandiloquent gestures  
Of free will and redemption

And each second  
Tick tocks by  
I can no longer fly  
No equation can explain this  
The void in me, this abyss  
I am graceless


End file.
